1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of marine engineering. In particular, this invention relates to a release mechanism and pressure control system for a submersible underwater packaged transducer array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sonobuoy devices, packaged transducer arrays and the like are widely employed for submarine detection purposes, and are also utilized for underwater geological exploration and other submarine purposes. Sonobuoy devices may be either active, wherein a transmitted signal is produced and the reflected signal is received and transmitted, or the sonobuoy may be passive, wherein received signals are sensed and transmitted.
Sonobuoy devices are normally located as desired by aircraft or water craft. Upon the sonobuoy entering the water the components thereof, such as the sound producing and/or receiving transducers, transmitters, damping means, and other conventional components are deployed from the casing in order that they might best perform their desired function.
Some sonobuoy constructions utilize a release mechanism which releases the components stored therein upon impact with the surface of the water. Still other sonobuoy constructions utilize a release mechanism which is activated at a predetermined depth by hydrostatic pressure.
While satisfactory for their intended purpose, the aforementioned devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of release accuracy, design complexity, and efficiency. In particular, prior art release mechanisms have been unduly sensitive, resulting in premature release, prone to bind and not fully release, and also prone to damage during the drop, resulting in an inoperative sonobuoy.
Also to be noted is that upon being deployed from the casing of the sonobuoy, the components stored therein are subject to fracture or breaking due to hydrostatic pressures.